copenhagen_sprawlfandomcom-20200213-history
Do's and Don'ts
This page is meant to briefly cover what does and does not fit the theme of Shadowrn and of the Copenhagen Sprawl specifically. These are not hard rules, but guidelines for contributers who may not know all the ins and outs of Shadowrun in general or the campaign specifically. Magic Magic is one of the defining features of Shadowrun, and obviously there are a number of books that cover it in detail. Magic runs on a vast cycle of thousands of years, and a lot of stuff from the last great age of magic has yet to come back in this cycle. So magic is continually evolving, and some of the bigger players have been around since the last ages and are working on plots set in motion back then. Magic and technology doesn't generally mix. It is not that it is theoretically impossible, but no-one has really gotten it to work yet. This means that while you can make enchanted swords you can't get enchanted guns. It means cyberware interferes with magic and cannot be used by highly magical (dual-natured) beings. Magic cannot provide teleportation or time travel. It is also generally impossible to bring back people from the dead. Speaking of the dead, then undead are a bit of special case in Shadowrun. Vampires, ghouls etc exists as victims of various strain of the magical Human MetaHuman Vampiric Virus, and dead bodies have been reanimated by possession by Shedim, but actual ghost (as opposed to malevolent spirits) or ressurections have not happened. Technology Technology is obviously another big pillar of Shadowrun. There is a lot of focus on computer technology (for the Matrix) and implant technology (for that cyberpunk feel). Most other things may have gotten slicker and smarter, but hasn't transformed. AI exists and there are rumors of e-ghosts, but in general people can't be uploaded (though this is probably an area of cutting edge research). Politics Though nation-states still exist and to hold a lot of power, most of the political battles in Shadowrun are between the various corporation (mainly the ten AAA corps) and all of them involve them. Despite the power of the AAA corps there is plenty of room for minor corps, even if they might get targeted for takeovers and the like. This is one area were there is a lot of room to invent stuff. Magical organisations of various sorts often play a part behind the scenes as major plotters. Many of these are similar to conspiracy groups known from our world, and new ones are always welcome. Also Shadowrun typically has a Great-People view of history. Many of the transformative events of Shadowrun are set in motion by one or very few people, while the ignorant masses are just swept along. The CEO of a Megacorp can change the world as can one powerful mage or a very clever hacker. Great Dragons and other Awakened entities The great dragons are few and generally well know. There won't be one that was just overlooked. They are movers and shakers in a big way, and can singlehandedly run Megacorps, take on entire armies etc. Great Spirits are another type of major powerplayers in Shadowrun, but they tend to be more alien and enigmatic than dragons and similar. And there is more room for new ones to appear. In terms of types of cirtters, practically everything from mythology or folklore exists in some form in Shadowrun, so it can be worth checking a wiki or such to see if there is some eastablished creature that fits. But magic is varied and the SURGE created many unique effects so there should be room for most things. Shadowrun has its own brand of Lovecraftian style monster called Horrors. These are not currently able to get from the Metaplanes they are on to the Awakened world, but they have several precurosrs such as Insect Spirits, Wraith and Shedim.